Saving Chloe Bourgeois
by erzy
Summary: Chloe Bourgeois is of course viewed, as what she wants people to view her as. Conceited, rude, and thinking that the world only revolved around her. But her troubled past and current life crisis begins to take its tole and deep down, the real Chloe begins to re-surface. Chloe will learn to save herself and hopefully change in the process. (Credit to AlykeV, they inspired this.)
1. Due date on Fatality

Chloe Bourgeois was indeed popular, beautiful, and more obviously, a self absorbed twat. The fourteen year old was viewed by her fellow students as a spoiled brat who's father gave her everything she wanted and nothing less. Half of her peers feared her, wanting nothing to with her wrath, and the other half was fed up with her consistent dehumanizing behavior. She knew this, and this was the outcome she worked for the past year. Everyone knew she was spoiled, ratchet, and that the only person who held any value to her was no other than herself.

There was something they had left out in that list, one thing they didn't know. Chloe Bourgeois was diagnosed as terminal.

She'd had been living with this title for the past fourteen months. When she was first diagnosed, her father immediately hired the best doctors in Paris to tend to her, paying them extra to continue researching a cure as well. The chemotherapy was the worst thing Chloe had gone through, her fingernails weakened and she everyday going through it she'd felt as if she would be better off dead. The worst part about it was the fact that she had lost her hair. Losing her eyebrows weren't as painful, she just drew them on. But she had lost most of her blonde locks, and _that's_ what really hit her. If people would have known what she was going through, they would have called her vain or conceited for caring more about that than her own life. But it wasn't just about learning to deal with the new hair loss, her blonde locks is was really shown the resemblance between her and her mother.

Audrey Bourgeois was many things to Chloe, beautiful, fashionable, always took charge, a designer; and of course most importantly, her mother. During most of her childhood, Chloe had looked up to her mom. Using her as a role model, her mother was the soul reason why Chloe always had to dress nice and be noticed by everyone. Audrey never gave her daughter the proper attention or care for that matter, she was always putting her work above everything else, including being a mother. The neglect is what sparked the attention issues Chloe had, the absence of her mother's love is what caused her to seek out the attention from everyone else. Especially from her childhood friend, Adrien Agreste. Due to her mother's designing work, she often worked on ideas with Adrien's father, Gabriel. This caused Chloe and Adrien to be close friends, both sharing a common factor, the absence of a proper family.

When Chloe's mother took off, for of course something work related, Chloe was practically raised by her butler. Her father being the mayor, was constantly working so he had no time for spending long amounts of time with her. Chloe being diagnosed took a toll on her father as well, having already lost the love of his life, he was about to lose his daughter as well.

Chloe layed on her queen sized bed, flat on her back, staring up at her ceiling. Thoughts raced through her brain, thoughts about her upcoming death, how she treated people, and how she wanted to be viewed when she was gone. Chloe didn't want to be mourned, she knew there was enough of that already in the world. But she didn't want to die, she hated being like this, she hated not being able to live her best life. She used being mean as a substitute for her own pain, causing it to others made her feel as if she wasn't alone. Her nasty attitude had only grown worse after she was diagnosed, she had made it her goal to not be mourned, but she would also not be forgotten. But now she was having second of thoughts, did she really wanted to continue treating everyone this way? Embarrassing Kim the way she did on Valentine's Day was unforgivable, the poor guy poured his heart out to her and she teared it right in front of him. Sending the picture to everyone only rubbed salt in the wound. She had acted like seeing him in pain was enjoyable, yes it occupied her but in the end it gained her nothing.

Chloe sat up and quickly grabbed her white laptop off her nightstand, an idea had suddenly popped into her brain. She opened it and typed in her password, Audrey. Her white painted fingernails were growing back, but at a very slow rate. They were still kind of thin and brittle due to the harsh chemicals being forced into her body as what they called "treatment." She had begun refusing the the chemotherapy about five months ago, after realizing that it really wasn't doing her any good. She questioned the logic of it, cancer was indeed the mutation of cells in the body. It was like a machine rapidly spewing out copies and copies of a bad paper with no way of stopping it. The harsh chemicals did indeed eradicate most of the toxic cells but it also destroyed her healthy ones. She used her spare time to research the treatment more, and soon discovered that it really did end your life faster. It was like a waiting game, they would eradicate everything and see how well it turned out. She had also discovered that chemotherapy helped the cancer spread, and she had thought to herself, _People pay thousands of dollars for this treatment, and more than ninety percent of the time it was unsuccessful._

Chloe opened up a search browser and googled something she should have a long time ago: Natural Remedies for treating Cancer. She was already diagnosed as terminal, the doctors already decided there was nothing more they could really do for her but give an estimated time window of how long she had left. That time window was eight months. Chloe continued researching and found articles of people who actually did cure their illness naturally and how doctors lie all the time, they make money off people being sick. If people weren't sick how would they make money off their treatments?

She continued down the list of links, clicking every single article there was available. A woman helped cure her fiance's Leukemia by making him drink carrot juice three times a day and other forms of detoxes. Another article stated how cleaning out your liver and gallbladder would also contribute massively, she also learned that that eating the right fruits would help clean out your body of unhealthy substances and eating the right vegetables would restore your body with the right materials. _Wow, I guess God's natural pharamcy really does top all._

Chloe closed her laptop, and decided she was going to try all of these suggestions. She was already on a deadline, literally, so she really had nothing to lose. Tomorrow would be the day where she would begin to change the course of her life.

...

 ** _After reading, 'terminal' by AlykeV, I decided to write this. Personally, I love Chloe, I feel that she is a strong character. So I wanted to prove in this story that she was more than just a pretty face with a rude attitude. I don't plan on making this story long, just long enough to get the point across. (:_**


	2. All or Nothing

Chloe groaned as she heard her alarm beep loudly, she pulled off her glitterized sleeping eye cover and pounded on her alarm with her fist with all the energy she had. She sat up slowly, and the early sun beams graze over her tan carpet. She was thankful for another day of living, doctors supposedly say she had eight months left, but they can't always accurately say who lives and dies and when. She got up and slid her feet right into her white fuzzy slippers, walking right into her bathroom she tied her long robe and brushed her teeth. Looking in the mirror she realized she was half of the person she used to be, her glowing skin was already long gone and her eyes were dull. She had lost a dangerous amount of weight due to not retaining food down and lost of appatiete. She recently bought a couple of padded bras so people would fail to notice that her C cups were now small B cups.

The blonde made her way over to her vanity mirror, another request that was fulfilled by her father. She carefully pulled out her hair from her high bun and let the long voluminous locks fall down her back, ever since her natural hair became up to her shoulders and thin, she often found herself purchasing sew in extensions. She brushed it lightly and styled it into her usual high ponytail, she took out her make up kit and applied her contour and bronzer to successfully hide her sickly complexion. She then moved to her eyeshadow, using her go to purple shade and finished off her look with nude lipstick and applied fake eyelashes. She looked at herself for a moment, she was now the Chloe everyone thought they knew. The Chloe who took pride in making others feel like a complete nothing, the Chloe who would do anything to make sure she was noticed by anyone and everyone.

She quickly change into her normal attire which today was a pair of white capri pants, white shirt with black stripes and a yellow jacket. Her accessories were a pair of white outlined sunglasses that she wore in her hair and a necklace. After slipping out of her slippers she threw on her regular white flats. Making her way down to the culinary section of the extravigant hotel, she decided she would be making her own breakfast today. She found some carrots and made her way to the juicer, which she had no idea how to use. Being pampered her whole life, she didn't really know how to do much for herself. She really enjoyed the lifestyle but it would be good to know what you're doing here and there.

She heard the door swing open and she instinctively looked over her shoulder to see who had entered, it was her butler, Jean. He walked over to her and saw the carrots and juicer and immediately offered to help. She smiled and thanked him, immediately remembered how he helped her win Adrien's friendship back by being nicer to people. Even though she immediately slipped back into her former ways. After Jean was done preparing Chloe's unusual choice of food he poured it into a glass and gave it to her, one sip was all it took to make her almost gag. "Disgusting." She said her usual tone. "Well..that is carrot juice in which you wanted." Jean replied. Chloe knew that her new found treatment wasn't going to be the best tasting but she knew it was better than doing nothing at all or filling her body with more toxins. Next she boiled some water, (that she knew how to do), and made some oatmeal. Adding fruit and coconut oil. She was determined to clean out her system and heal herself.

...

"Thank you." She said politely to her driver before stepping out. It was unusual to hear those two words come out of her own mouth, _What is wrong with me?_ She sighed, today she would try to make an more of an effort to be nice. She gripped her white purse strap and walked forward, not really paying attention to her surroundings. She did notice the sun though, she had always enjoyed being in it. But ever since she was diagnosed she didn't really have the energy to go out as much anymore. It was the same thing everyday, school, home, sleep. "Oof." Chloe felt someone bump into her, the slight interaction caused pain to travel throughout her frail body. Considering how much she ate this morning, she felt the effects of nausea begin to wash over. Her face grew hot as she felt herself getting mad, ready to yell at the individual. She heard the girl say, "I'm so sorry!" The voice sounded familiar, it was Marienette.

Chloe looked down at her, the midnight haired girl rubbed her head as she got up from the ground. Expecting a long string of insults and a high amount of yelling, the unmasked superhero was shocked when she heard the blonde's sentence. "It's fine M-marienette." Chloe stuttered slightly but still kept her usual obnoxious tone, fighting the urge to scream at the girl for such an action. But she knew deep down, it wasn't necessary. "Are you feeling okay Chloe?" Mari asked, she had witnessed Chloe struggle to be nice before, but that was only to gain Adrien's friendship back. Chloe scoffed, "Am I feeling okay? Maybe you should watch where you're going." Chloe exclaimed. The blue haired girl chuckled, she figured maybe Chloe finally realized that she's human just like everyone and should maybe treat everyone as so. "Maybe she'll get there one day." She said into her purse where she kept her kwami, she looked up and watched Chloe walk away, it was only till now that she saw the blonde have a slight limp.

"Alright class, today's lesson will be on cell theory and the characteristics of life." Chloe rolled her eyes, as if she didn't know enough about cells all ready. She didn't have to pay attention today, nor did she ever regardless. Sabrina was the one who regularly did her homework for her, she looked over at the red haired girl and gulped. "H-how are you?" Sabrina snapped up from looking at the floor and turned to her best friend and the girl she looked up to, the blonde was resting her head on her palm with her elbow on the desk waiting for an answer. "H-how am I? Well I'm good, how are you?" Sabrina smiled, she never heard Chloe ask her that before and she hoped that whatever nice streak the blonde was on, that it would stick. "I'm getting there." Was Chloe's response.

"It's so weird. It's like her brain was rewired or something." Alya whispered to her midnight haired best friend. Marienette was shocked at the unusual behavior of the blonde that most people despised, she also thought about the way she saw Chloe walking earlier. She knew that her and Chloe weren't exactly the best of friends, but still she was a living human and it was weird to see this sudden outburst. "Maybe she's trying to be better." She exclaimed to Alya, who just scoffed. "Yeah right, we'll have to see about that." Adrien suddenly turned around, he overheard a majority of their conversation. "I know it might be hard to believe, but Chloe can be nice at times. Just giver her a chance." He said with a weak smile, Marienette blushed just by looking at him and she looked to the side to hide it. The blond chuckled, he had caught it anyway. Alya clicked her tongue, "We'll have to see how long her new found attitude lasts."

The school day went by reletively quick, and before they knew it class was already over. Chloe used the back of her hand to slide her yellow notebook over to Sabrina, the homework for tonight was nothing major. Only to list the characteristics of life and the three parts of cell theory. "I'll take care of it Chloe." The blonde beamed, "Thank you." She said before getting up to meet Adrien at the door, "Adriekinss!" She said loudly, dragging out the S slightly before wrapping her arms around him. Even though she casually flirted with him time to time, she knew nothing was gonna happen between them. But she did love him as one of her closest friends.

"There she goes." Alya whispered jokingly to Mari.

"Hey Chloe." Adrien said politely, hugging her back quickly and then peeling her arms carefully off of him. "Well I have fencing practice soon so I'll see you later." He said before leaving, she sighed she sometimes wished that they could more time together like when they were kids.

Walking outside school, Chloe saw her car coming down the street to pick her up, when she felt someone bump into her again, of course it was Marienette again. "Hey watch it loser, don't you know how to walk?" She snapped, instantly regretting it. Mari was known to be a bit clumsy but she would never deliberately hurt someone. "You know, Chloe, you don't really have to be so rude all the time? Doesn't it get tiring? How does parents feel knowing that you're a spoiled brat?" Marientte said in a cold tone that almost matched Chloe's. She had finally snapped, she was done putting up with Chloe's attitude. She thought today that Chloe figured out how to treat others, but maybe she was wrong.

"Listen, you don't know anything about my parents. My father gives me everything because when I was younger my mom left and I haven't seen her since. I'm now trying to nicer because life isn't something to take for granted. I'm working on it." Chloe exclaimed. She was shocked by herself, she had never told anyone about her mom except for Adrien. And out of everyone, it was Marienette she told.

The midnight haired girl was wide eyed at the blonde's confession, she had Chloe pegged almost completely wrong. The girl was mean because she was practically empty on the inside, with her father constantly working as mayor, she really have parents. "I'm sorry Chloe, I didn't know." Chloe rolled her eyes, "Of course you didn't, I just told you. Anyway my car is here." She said walking away, leaving a still shocked Marienette.

Little did both girls know, Master Fu was watching them from a distance.

...

 _ **I think I made the mistake of making Chloe seem a bit OOC, but in this fic I kinda wanted to make her seem a bit more humane lol.**_


	3. Change

_**10 months later...**_

Chloe Bourgeois looked into her vanity mirror as a tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek, the Chloe staring back at her was completely different from ten months prior. During those ten months she had stuck strictly to her organic diet, she detoxed almost twice a day, and only ate foods that cleansed her body and restored nutrients. She had defeated her eight month deadline, and she felt as if she was healthier than she had ever been and she probably was. She had been praying for this, praying that she would someday feel better and not have to worry about dealing with such an illness. She could now eat food without worrying that she wouldn't be able to keep it down, she had gained fifteen pounds and she could no longer fit into her B cup padded bras. Her complexion was much healthier than before, she no longer looked like she was going to pass out of need to be hooked up to an IV, and she didn't need to cover herself in five pounds of makeup.

She took out her from its bun and fluffed it out a bit, she still wore her extensions but due to her healthy eating and organic hair treatments, her natural blonde locks were thicker and they grew a couple inches past her shoulders. She styled her hair in a ponytail and used hair spray to keep it place, she quickly changed into her usual attire. After she was finished she slipped on her white flats and grabbed her purse, she paused at her door and thought of something. Walking back to her large closet, she pulled out all five of her B cup bras and stuffed them into a black store bag. She no longer needed them and she was donating them today.

Chloe made her way to the kitchen where she saw the chef hard at work, "You're usual is on the counter." He said, she thanked him before walking over. Her usual was, oatmeal with fruits and coconut oil, and carrot juice. She despised the taste of carrot juice but she knew it kept her healthy, after all she was now able to walk normally without feeling completely winded. When people bumped into her she didn't feel an unusual amount of pain, her body overall felt healthier and she didn't need a doctor to tell her that. She hasn't touched a prescription drug since last year and she was determined to keep it that way. After she finished, she made her way into the lobby and dropped the bag on top of the front desk where the woman kindly greeted her. "Can you please take care of this for me, I want them donated." She said, trying her best not to sound too bossy. The woman smiled and nodded. And Chloe thanked her before making her way out the door.

...

Class went by particularly slow today, Chloe thought she was gonna fall asleep then and there. But couldn't, because Max was being unusually more annoying than usual. His little digital friend was persistent in being confiscated by the teacher, Chloe sighed. She was gonna throw him an insult in how he was disrupting the class and how she didn't need this, but decided not to. It wouldn't help the situation and it would only add fuel to the fire, she still had her sassy attitude in tact but she still held some compassion for others.

"The weather's beautiful out Chloe, do you think it will stay like this all week?" Sabrina sked while gazing out the window while she gathered her things to go home. Chloe rolled her eyes, "Ugh what am I? A weather girl?" She said, before smile slightly. The weather was indeed beautiful today, which is why Chloe had suggested she'd walk home today. Considering she now had the energy to do so, she swung her person over shoulder and left the classroom eagerly.

"Well someone is finally in a good mood." Mari exclaimed to her best friend who was typing away on her phone, updating her blog of course. "Yeah she's seems...somewhat more humane than before." She replied, not peeling her eyes away from what she was working on.

Chloe felt a calm breeze hit her as she exited the school building, today would be the first day she would finally be able to walk home again. As much as she loved being pampered and treated like a princess, she still loved walking especially when the day was like this. She finally had the energy to do the things she was robbed from, she was no longer shackled by a time limit. No longer scared that she would never be anything more than a ticking time bomb, reading to blow and effect the lives of everyone around her.

She continued down the sidewalk taking in her surroundings, eyeing shops and looking at things through the window that she would love to get her hands on. She glanced over and saw a white and black cat shaking on top of a tree branch, she raised an eyebrow. "What? Scared to jump?" She said rudely to it, it meowed softly at her and she rolled her eyes. The branch it was stuck on was not even six feet off the ground, all Chloe had to was reach and scoop the little animal up. She scoffed as she released it from her grasp and onto the ground, it sat down in front of her, waiting. "What?" She said obnoxiously, squatted down and reached for its neck, no collar was visible. "I hope you don't expect me to take you home." She crossed her arms and continued walking, but it followed her anyway. "Whatever," She mumbled over her shoulder before feeling herself make contact with someone, she almost stumbled over but kept her balance.

In a split second she caught the sight of the eyes of short Chinese man, he appeared to be very old and he wore a red shirt with flowers on it. "Excuse me." She said politely, looking back at him, realizing that it was her fault for bumping into him. "That's alright." He replied, still walking and without turning back. Chloe raised an eyebrow, and looked down. Her little white purse was open, she opened it wide to see if anything was taken. To her surprise, nothing was, instead something was added. A small dark box layed inside, pulled it out and looked over shoulder. The man was gone.

'What the-" She started before opening it, inside was a beautiful yellow gem hair comb and in an instant a bright yellow glow flashed before her light blue eyes before fading out. A small hovering yellow kwami was its replacement, Chloe stood back and screamed loudly. "Shh shh shhh!" The kwami tried her best to calm the blonde down but it took a few good minutes. "W-what are you?" Chloe asked loudly, she squeezed her fists to calm herself down but it wasn't working. She couldn't process what was happening, good thing no one was around to witness what was going on. "Well for starters, my name is Pollen and I'm your kwami." She said with a smile, Chloe blinked once. She thought she was gonna faint. "What the heck is a kwami?" She asked, a flashback went through Chloe's mind. This thing looked an awful like Marienette's little red toy.

"Well I will explain everything about myself and others, and of course transformation and your new powers later. But first, we need to get somewhere a little more discrete." Pollen, flying over to the side of Chloe's face, who was in awe. She covered her cheeks with her hands, "Did I just hear something about transforming and powers? Oh my gosh I'm going to be exactly like Ladybug!" She exclaimed loudly, not being able to restrain her excitement. Pollen giggled, "Well like I said we can get into that later, we need to get somewhere where I can explain everything."

"Oh yeah that's right, my bad." Chloe said before opening her purse widely, gesturing for the kwami to hide in there where it couldn't be seen. Pollen dove right in and Chloe zippered her bag, she looked down at the grass where she had dropped the box and hair comb. She picked both up and placed the box back in her purse, carefully placing it so Pollen had enough room. She pulled off her white sunglasses and positioned the comb into her ponytail. "This really is cute." She said before continuing her walk down the path, processing what just happened. The cat still followed behind her and she smiled, she had gained two new friends today.

Chloe felt the first two things she hadn't felt in a while, freedom and hope. The doctors said she would be dead two months ago and she clearly proved them wrong, she was healthier and stronger.

Chloe Bourgeois was no longer defined as 'terminal', she was no longer questioning how long she would really have left, she was finally enjoying the moments she was living in.

Chloe Bourgeois was alive.

...

 ** _Andd it's over. Thought it would be great to write something different. I will be updating Titania's Facade soon! Hope you enjoyed this story, I enjoyed writing it._**


End file.
